Unexpected Yet Obvious and Perfect
by ForeverDayDreaming
Summary: a cute oneshot between two favorites in the RedRiver world. HadiXIlvani. I don't think I'll continue this; it has no connection to my other story and takes place at the same time as the Extra chapter at the end of the manga series. Read&Review please!


**Just a small oneshot I've been thinking about for a while. Tonight I had the inspiration to write it, so I did. It's small and sweet.**

**I always thought that HadiXIlvani was a cute couple. I was talkin about R/R with a friend once and I told her I had wanted to see the two of them get together and she didn't understand it. She said neither one of them really cared much about romance or things like that, and I said that's why they fit each other so well! They don't want to be all gushy and romantic, they want to protect and help the people they care about. The my friend said she got it and she thought it was a cute too. (At least I think she did. O.o I'll have to ask her again.) Anyway I think they are perfect! ^-^**

**This takes place during that last Extra chapter of RedRiver and it doesn't have anything to do with my other story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected Yet Obvious and Perfect**

Hadi sighed with annoyance as she placed the last of the message tablets in their proper places on the shelves. It had already been a long, tiring day.

The crown prince Deiru and the first princess Korinna had both gone off sneakily to visit the horses in the stables. They had inadvertently spooked the new untamed horses, and caused Queen Yuri a lot of worry when she had found their beds empty in the morning.

Then some of the wine had been found sour; it seemed to have been left open all night, and something must have gotten in it. Some of the meat was missing as well. Someone in the kitchens seemed to be lazy and also a thief.

Two of the servant women had gotten sick and needed to be sent home. More than one court woman had woken up feeling the need to be picky and bossy that morning, and one of the lords had been particularly disgruntled. And of course when the lords and their ladies were unhappy, they seemed to make sure that the servants were unhappy was well.

Then there had been another bold letter from General Ramses! The nerve of him to continue trying to pester Queen Yuri and King Kail after all these years! And even after he had all of his wives, concubines and children.

Then someone had dared to call her, Hadi, a court woman? To tell her nieces she was such a thing?!

To say that she was feeling unhappy that morning was a bit of understatement. It had been a tiring and somewhat bad day, but the day had just started.

* * *

Ilvani gave a very small smile as the crown prince and Kikkuri's twin sons ceased their spying on His Majesty and Queen Yuri and turned away to find something else to do. As young boys they had no interest in learning to run a kingdom yet and found the very complicated discussions boring. Deiru would of course have to learn about such things eventually, but for this morning he could be allowed to wander with his fellows.

Ilvani meanwhile turned back to what he had been doing before he had spotted the prince and his friends. He stood outside the entrance to the large message hall looked inside as Hadi bustled back and forth rechecking to make sure that everything was in place. He stayed mainly in the shadows as he watched her. She seemed to be feeling stressed this morning. He could see it in her stiff shoulders, in the tense way she walked. She still had a cheerful smile on, but he could tell she was faking it. She was tensed, and he knew it.

Hadi sighed finally satisfied with her work. She liked to make sure everything was as perfect and well done as possible, but when there was so much to be done that was not always possible.

She turned around, on her way to her next task when she spotted Ilvani in the shadows of the door's entrance. Her heart skipped with surprise. She had gotten used to his sudden and quite appearances over the years, but her pulse always quickened at the sight of him. He was very consistent and very strong in his own way, and she had always admired that in him.

In the beginning it had been a little tense between the two of them. She and her sisters had tried to kill Yuri, and Yuri was important to Kail. That had made Ilvani wary of the three sisters, but as she had learned over the years, he always seemed to give people a chance. He watched them and keep an eye on them in case they proved to be untrustworthy, but he still gave them the chance to prove that they could be trusted. And once his trust was gained and his respect earned, he might much more easily confide with a person or talk with them.

"Ilvani." Hadi said stepping towards him with a slight nod. His face was as cool and impassive as always as she stepped towards him. When she was standing in front of him, he reached out slowly and softly stroked her cheek.

It had come as a great surprise to both of them years ago to learn of their mutual affection for each other. But it had made sense to them when they realized it. She fitted him, and he fitted her.

Both of them were strong and would do whatever it took to care for charges; _that,_ they had in common. Ilvani served Kail with the same determination and devotion that Hadi showed for Yuri. They both deeply trusted and respected, and even loved their monarchs. Kail and Yuri were the ideal King and Queen, and Ilvani and Hadi never had to worry that their monarchs would abuse their power or influence. Hattusa prospered under their rule, and there was peace.

In their differences though, Hadi and Ilvani still suited each other. She was much more bossy and pushy in order to get the job done, while Ilvani was stoic and carefully thought through everything to find the best possible outcome and best way to achieve it. You could say that he thought up the jobs that needed to be done, and she did them. That she was the fire, and he was the ice.

They also matched each other well in that they would do nothing to jeopardize their jobs in caring for Kail and Yuri. They did not have need, nor have time for much romance or for their own personal desires. The King and Queen came first, and by serving them well, they were also benefiting all of Hattusa.

So even though they had known of their mutual love for each all of these years, neither one of them was overly anxious to make anything of it. Sometimes it became lonely for the both of them, but they had their jobs to do, and nothing must get in the way of that.

Besides, it was enough to know that someone you trusted and admired so much, someone with the same goals as you, and someone you loved so greatly had the same feelings for you.

"You are tense this morning." Ilvani said calmly; it was an observation not a question. Some thought he was cold, but Hadi knew that he was simply cautious and careful.

"There has been nothing serious. I am fine." Hadi replied with a smile. This time he was pleased to note that the smile was genuine not pretended.

He stroked her cheek softly again, and she couldn't stop the small blush that rose on her cheeks. She wasn't truly used to the feelings she had for him even after all of this time. It seemed so new to her every time that they were together. It was new, but it was sweet and soft, and these small moments with him made her more happy than anything else.

She looked deep into his eyes as his hand remained on her cheek. Looking at his eyes people thought he was cold and uncaring, but she could see beyond it. She could see the strength and emotion in his eyes. She could see his devotion to Kail and the Hittite empire, she could see his own stress of the problems of state, and she could also see the understanding and trust that he had for his friends. But what she loved to see the most, was the love he had for her in his eyes.

Ilvani stroked the skin of her cheek slowly and relished the softness and warmth of it. It was moments like this when he was staring so deep into her beautiful strong eyes that showed so much passion and strength, that he wished he could give her more. It was times like this when he wished that he could give her the home and family that he knew she secretly wanted. A family and home like her sisters and Yuri had. He wanted that too; it would have made him very happy to take her as his wife and give her a family and home for herself.

But they both had their jobs to do. Neither of them were selfish people, and they knew that they were needed in order to help the royal family. They did not have the time for themselves, and so they remained like this.

They didn't quite regret their decision. They wished to help Hattusa and their Majesties in every way they could. They also didn't resent anyone else for what the two of them could not have with each other. They accepted that they couldn't be with each other. They accepted it, and they didn't let their small disappointment get in the way of their daily lives.

Still, in moments like this, they could not help wanting to be selfish, wanting to be together even if for a little while.

Without a word, Ilvani leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hadi's lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she softly kissed him back as well. His lips were gentle and soft on hers, and she felt as if her heart was soaring from the feeling.

After a long moment of quite bliss, they pulled apart. His hand still soft on her cheek which was now an even deeper shade of pink. She saw that his eyes were even softer now, and she touched his cheek softly as well.

Silently, he reached down with his other hand and took her hand in his. He squeezed her hand once, then brought it to his lips softly. They stayed still for a moment, saying nothing, merely letting their eyes show the emotions they were feeling.

Then he released her hand and let go of her face. She also dropped her hand from him. She smiled at him softly again before she turned and went away to her next task.

He watched her leave until she rounded a corner and was gone, then he was well went back to his own work.

They had a duty, a responsibility, and it never diminished. They would do their jobs, and they were more than pleased at being able to do so.

But through all of the years, she would continue to look into his eyes and see the warmth that was only for her, and he would always watch over her silently and give her what small comfort he could.

Their jobs never lessened, but neither did their love.

* * *

**Can you imagine how busy the most trusted servants of the king and queen must be? They have to be working like all the time and Ilvani is a Head of state or something too while Hadi is Yuri's head caretaker. I think it's kinda sad that they don't have much time to be together, but they are not selfish people and seem really workaholic to me. I think it's still a cute story for them though, even if they aren't actually together, they both know how they feel. **

**Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
